


Dr Lollipop

by sky_NoLimit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Bullying, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Isolation, Kid Fic, Love, Medical Inaccuracies, Medicine, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape, Protective!Avengers, Science Bros, Slow Burn, Torture, hand wavey science, inaccurate references to education, most movie compliant, not always, past child sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_NoLimit/pseuds/sky_NoLimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Ally O'Reilly keeps to herself. Tony Stark can't have that and decides that he needs her skills at the Avengers Tower.<br/>This sets Ally on a path of trauma, love and life. She had always wanted to visit New York...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> My first Avengers fic so please excuse the ungainly writing. Hope you enjoy, all constructive criticisms are appreciated,   
> Peace

It was cold and crisp as Doctor, yeah, she liked the title, Ally O’Reilly bounced athletically down the steps of her apartment to begin her five in the morning run to work. The air whipped across her skin sending chilling prickles through her nerve endings, the sensation may have dissuaded some from such rigorous activity by Ally was a seasoned athlete and a bitter 12 mile circuit was her heroin. Since being a young child she had loved the freedom of running and the adrenaline coursed through her veins spurring her enlightened body all the more. Taking a sharp turn she headed for the river at full speed reveling in the empty streets and quiet pavements. On these morning expeditions Ally would decline the use of her StarkPod, okay so she sold out to the techno giant, no big deal, and allowed herself time to clear her mind of all activity before arriving at work. In the evening however, she deferred to her music as a form of sanctuary and release from the daily pressures, pressure which often came from her own high standards and not necessarily her senior professors whom she worked with at the Ludwig Maximillian University in Munich, Germany.  
Ally however, was not a native of Germany. Born and bred in London, England she had grown up with her mother at her Grandfather’s house in West Kensington. Ally had loved her Grandfather and losing him at age four had left her quite bereft of a solid adult figure in her life. Although she had a mother, and she uses the term loosely here, her mother had her own distinct problems. An unfortunately typical trust-fund brat with more money than sense who had squandered her own academic abilities in favour of booze and hard drugs perhaps stemming from her the loss of her own mother at a young age, Ally would never know, Katherine Genevieve Westmorland has attended many fine private schools and even had a brief stint at MIT in the 80’s before returning to the UK to party on.   
Katherine’s pregnancy came as no surprise and following Ally’s birth and her mother’s subsequent further descent into self-destruction Ally’s Grandfather, Albert Wilfred Westmorland, had decided to move his daughter and granddaughter in with the hope of creating a stable home for the child. Sadly, his unexpected passing left Katherine vulnerable to her own vices and Ally along with her. A string of not nice and often very much inappropriate suitors followed until Ally was fourteen. Here things changed. The final boyfriend had proven too much and Ally resolved to leave.   
Having completed her A-levels four years early at the tender age of fourteen, she was quickly accepted into Cambridge University where she completed her two undergraduate degrees, she was never one to keep it simple, whilst hiding from the bulk of the student populous in a flat not far from Pembroke College, thank god for her Grandfathers forethought to provide her with a separate trust fund from her mothers. This provided Ally with some solace from her mother but when yet again, the darkness began to creep towards her once more she bolted in favour of a more European setting. Ally completed her masters and professional lecturing at the Ecole Polytechnique Federale de Lausanne in Switzerland before being accepted to Ludwig in Munich for her double Phd in Biomechanical Sciences and Medical conversion. Upon the achieving this Ally had been offered a lecturing position with tenure and a sizeable research grant which she was most unwilling to turndown. So now, a year later, she was still merrily prancing round Munich and finally starting to feel like the ground under her feet was solid. Her latest research on the application of neuro-transmitters to biomechanical structures in the field of amputation had scored her not only notoriety in the department at Ludwig but also a presentation position at the Technological Conference in Bern, Swizerland which was due to take place this coming weekend. Despite her initial reticence at having to give a lecture to a large group of very intelligent, distinguished people she had pushed herself into going. Typically Ally avoided any sort of spotlight, her past was all too close behind for her to relax that much. But, it had been several years since the shady basterds had last approached her with any ‘interest’, they really hadn’t been overly friendly the last time, and she hoped that a change of habitation, surname, age, passport and many other personal details would be enough to keep them at bay, or at least for the foreseeable future. Either way she was attending that conference.  
Arriving at her University building Ally plunged into her day with fervour and by half past six she was ready for home. Once more she stepped out into the cold air and took a moment to breathe deeply, relishing the chill. Ally began her walk home which was only a few miles but extended in the mornings to provide extra ‘born free’ time as an old friend from school had once dubbed it. Ally reflected to how as a runner at Cambridge she had been embarrassingly labelled ‘Pocket Rocket’ by her athletics team mates, due to her small stature, she had only been fourteen at the time, and intense turn of pace. Her eyes however, were her most unusual feature her left was a bright evergreen, as deep as the rainforests of South America but her right an almost cerulean blue. A trait that her Grandfather told her must have come from her father’s family as it was not a genetic trait on either of her maternal grandparent’s lines. Ally’s Grandfather was a geneticist by trait and had taken much time to teach Ally all her could despite her only really knowing him when she was a toddler but form an early age she had shown a real aptitude for science and learning, one which her Grandfather had encourage enormously. Soon the journey was over and she reached her warm sanctuary.   
Her apartment was minimalist because Ally had never been overly sentimental but equally, despite her wealthy background, had very little to be sentimental over. A few items from childhood lingered such as a battered family photo album showing many of her Grandfather and Grandmother, her mother and many of her as a baby and toddler. However, as the album continued the age of Ally in the photo’s becomes more sporadic with only the occasional birthday or holiday shot included. Her mother had often been too wasted to remember to document the important moments of Ally’s life, not he Ally would really want to remember how her mother had to be escorted to their car form her school leaving ceremony after projectile vomiting several cocktails onto the headmaster and lead members of the school’s PTA. Some things were better left undocumented.   
A small statue of a husky that her Grandfather had brought for her as a gift from Sweden was the only other item from her childhood. Her Grandfather had felt bad because she so dearly wanted a dog but he was allergic and it was therefore impossible. As an answer he had brought the small figurine to try and appease her beloved granddaughter who had accepted the gift with a kiss and a blinding smile before toddling away to secrete it somewhere safe. It now rested on bedside table in Ally’s room as a testament to her loving Grandfather. Although a minimalist, and not necessarily one by design, Ally was not an uncomfortable person she loved soft squishy armchairs and deep seat sofas with innumerable cushions. This was where she threw herself upon entering her apartment, it was a Friday night and normally she would dump her work items before heading for the Bass Bar a few streets over for darts, beer and a good time with a few friends she had there. But tomorrow was the Bern conference and she need to catch a six am flight so drinking was not a great plan. Slouching to the stove she turned the gas on under her infamous Chorizo stew, which she had lovingly prepped the previous night, before sauntering away to check her items for the conference. Two hours later at a little past nine o’clock Ally could be found in bed, surrounded by yet more cushions, and catching up on Game of Thrones, she ha missed the opening of the new season and had spent much of the last five days avoiding the internet so the episode could remain unspoilt. As the end titles signalled the conclusion she shut off her tv and settled to sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be very busy.

 

*

 

In New York, Tony Stark was boarding a plane with his CEO and girlfriend Pepper Potts.

“Look, I know you think it’s important for me to go but I have projects I want to work on here! I’m an Avenger, I should be available to, you know, Avenge and shit. Not hang around with wannabe scientists at a conference in Bern. I mean seriously Pep, we met Aldrich Killian at this thing, remember? How good a place can it be to network?” Tony squawked indignantly at his girlfriend.

Without sparing him a glance Pepper respond, “Tony you’ve been asked and we’re going as a matter of respect. It is less than 48 hours and you will be back in New York to, how did you pout it? ‘Avenge and shit’, okay? And I don’t need you to remind me about Killian.”

“Fine.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh yes you are Captain Petulant.”

“I’m not and don’t give me the same army rank as Rogers, if I had a rank I would be a General.”

“No, you wouldn’t you be demoted for talking back, you’d be a Private.”

“I’m officially no longer talking to you.”

“Thank goodness.” 

Pepper turned to Tony with a playful smile on her lips and when he looked over, Tony was powerless to not return it. He inched forward and kissed her with a soft, yearning passion that still took Peppers breath away even after their celebrating their 5 year anniversary. Kiss over they each settled back into their respective seats and projects whilst the jet set off into the night.


End file.
